Two Worlds Collide
by Best Works
Summary: It's a little over three years later. What has happened to everyone and where are they now. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people :) Your probably wondering wait why are we getting it early. Well one cause I already had it typed up and felt like posting it and two I wanted to see what you guys thought. Also I'm putting How to Save a Life on hold. I'll update you more on that later. So this is it the offical first chapter of Two Worlds Collide. I decided not to do a prolouge for this one. I thought it would be easier. Anyway if you haven't already check out my new one shots. Much Better, Body Control, and Standing as a Flower on the Wall. I'll probably add several more one shots and maybe another chapter of this cause I got all the time in the world today. **

I do not own The Jonas Brothers, Camp Rock, Or Demi Lovato

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter One

It's been three years, three months, and twenty-three days since I left that god forsaken town. The town that held my past. The town that helped me get away. I would have never thought that that small town in Jersey would help me find the strength to leave.

**He **helped me find the strength to leave. We did it together.

I look out the window quietly. Shane shifts and rolls over to face my back. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and pulls me to him. He knows I'm awake. I always wake up early. He kisses my shoulder lightly.

"Morning."

He says against my skin. I can feel the smile that's on his lips on my skin.

"Morning."

I say turning around in his arms. I wrap my arms around his waist and he kisses me lightly on the lips. I smile up at him and he smiles back down at me.

Tess' Pov

I walk out of my apartment and over to the other side of the street. I continue walking down the snowy street. Curse the god forsaken weather of Jersey. I clutch the flowers that are in my hand tighter as **He **passes me. He smirks and I throw him the finger and continue to walk.

He looks at me faking hurt, but I shrug it off and just ignore him. Keeping on the path to where I'm going.

I enter the cemetery a few minutes later. I walk to the back and pass by the gardner.

"Hello Ms. Tyler."

I smile up at him and wave.

"Same day as usual. You never miss a day."

I nod.

"I feel like it's the right thing to do."

He nods and I continue to walk. I see the grave in the distance and kneel down next to it. I wipe it off and there she lays.

Caitlyn Marie Gellar

1989-2009

A beloved Daughter, Friend, and Sister.

Below that it had an angel and two hearts engraved into it. She would have loved it. She passed away two years ago. She was a little over eighteen.

I lost my best friend. The person I was the closest too. I lost her to leukemia. She fell quick. She had been doing fine after Mitchie left, but I guess her body couldn't fight anymore. She grew tired and couldn't do it anymore.

I try and suppress my tears as Nate walks up to me. A smug look on his face.

"Wow Tess. Was my sister the only friend that you had?"

I look up at him and glare harshly.

"She was my best friend Nate. So was Mitchie. They both died."

I said looking down with tears beginning to stream down my face.

"You mean Mitchie ran away. Then yeah she did. She didn't die. She may have died in your heart, but she's still alive out there somewhere with Shane. She was smart for not coming back. Same for Shane. Cause I would've killed them both in all honesty. Smart people."

I looked up at him.

"Go. Leave me and Caitlyn be."

He held up his hands in defeat and walked away.

_I waited patiently for Mitchie to answer. _

"_Hello?" _

_Someone said tiredly into the phone. _

"_Hey Mitch." _

"_Hey Tess, Hang on a sec." _

_I hear her tell Shane to quit whatever it is he's doing or he'll get it later. _

"_Okay what's up?" _

_I try and hold back the tears, but they begin to flow. _

"_Caitlyn died last night. Her parents took her off of life support." _

_I hear Mitchie gasp and I hear Shane grunt and say what was that for. I hear Mitchie begin to cry and I don't know what to say or do. _

"_The funerals the fifteenth if you wanna come up." _

"_We can't risk it Tess. As much as I want to-" _

_I cut her off. _

"_Save it Mitch. That's what you said every time me or Caitlyn asked you to come up here. That excuse is getting too old too fast." _

_After that I hang up and begin to cry and curl up in a ball on the couch. _

Shane's Pov

I smile as I feel Mitchie snuggle her head deeper into my chest. She hadn't been the same since Caitlyn died. She never quite told me what Tess said on the phone that day, but I know it affected her somehow.

_She hung up the phone and looked down at me with teary eyes. I quickly get up from the floor and wrap my arms around her. Forgetting about my attempt to get her to come back to bed with me. She grabs onto my wife beater tightly and cries. Hard. _

"_Shh, Mitch, What's wrong?" _

_I ask greatly concerned about her. She looks up at me and sighs. _

"_Caitlyn died last night." _

_I look at her and just hug her tightly to me and we cry together. _

Mitchie's Pov

The last time I talked to Caitlyn before she died was July seventh.

Two days before she died. She sounded so strong. She sounded like she was gonna make it.

I guess I was wrong.

"_Mitchie I'm fine I promise." _

"_Are you sure? Is Tess taking good care of you?" _

"_Yes Mitch. She's doing an excellent job. Except the food could be better." _

_She says chuckling. I chuckle with her. I hear Tess say thanks a lot in the background. She also says a least I don't make you eat the hospital food. _

"_True Tess. Very true. Mitch when are you gonna come back around? We haven't seen you in almost a year." _

"_I'll try and come and visit. I promise. Soon." _

"_You better." _

_She says threateningly to me. _

I wish so much now that I would have gone. Cause I didn't get to say good bye to my first real best friend.

The only reason I didn't is cause I wanted to keep my past in the past, me and my stupidity. I missed out on seeing her. I missed her. I didn't ever deserve her.

**So what did you guys think? Next chapter you'll find out a lot more about where Shane and Mitchie are now how they got there and more about what's happened to Tess and some of the things about Caitlyn as she was dying. Please review and give critsim. And can I get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter? Whoever is the 5th reviewer gets next chapter dedicated to them and I'll write a one shot and dedicate it to you aswell. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm SOOOO sorry this wasn't out sooner. I've been really busy latley and I started school on Wednesday. That was fun. Not. Anyway on top of just getting back into the groove of school I got grounded for a few days. I've had this written for about two days I just hadn't been able to type it cause I was grounded. **

**And that's the reason this is a super duper long chapter. :) It has a lot of flashbacks to explain what's happened. It'll be like this switching Pov's a lot for the next atleast two or three chapters. Anyway besides that I have two new one shot drabbles. If you could check them out it would be awesome. They are both JONAS. There called The Way It Goes and Time To Let Me Go. Please read them and review. Like I said I just started school so I have a lot of homework and stuff. **

**I'll try super hard to update as fast as I can. I have and hour and a half car ride tomorrow whic I plan to write and read during this time. (Didn't finish my summer reading yet. Whoopsie...) So you might get an update on this Sunday depending on how much I get written tomorrow. And expect a drabble or two or a one shot before the nights out cause I have no life. **

**I do not own The Jonas Brothers, Camp Rock, or Demi Lovato **

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Two

_We walk up the stairs to the building and into one of the apartments. _

"_It's small, but it's a good starter apartment." _

_The sales woman said looking at me and Shane. Shane walks over to me as I walk around. I pause as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on top of my head. _

"_Do you like it?" _

_He asks. _

_I nod closing my eyes, then I sigh. _

"_We can't afford it." _

_I say looking up at him. _

_He groans and nuzzles my neck with his nose. _

"_I can get the money Mitch." _

_He says kissing my neck softly. _

"_Fine." _

_I mumble. _

_We sign the last of the papers and the woman looks up at us. _

"_Well welcome to Chicago." _

_She says smiling. _

Up until then we had lived in hotel rooms. Shane tried to make them as comfortable as he could. He really tried and I appreciated him for that.

_We walked into the cold lifeless hotel room and I sat on the edge of the bed. _

"_I'm gonna go get us something to eat. I'll be back in a little." _

_He says setting down our few bags; looking up at me. _

_I nod. He walks over leans down and kisses me on the lips. _

"_Love you." _

_He mumbles against my lips. _

"_Love you." _

_I say as he pulls away. _

_He smiles at me and walks out the door. _

We had trouble making ends meet for awhile. Shane couldn't find a steady job, but we managed to get by with what we had.

_I was curled up with several blankets wrapped around me when Shane and Carl came bursting through the door. _

"_You see this Carl? Were literally freezing to death! It's your job to fix it!" _

_Shane yells pointing at me. _

"_Well maybe if you would come up with the money for the rent, then maybe I would fix it!" _

_Shane looks over at me with guilty eyes. He pulls Carl over to the side. _

"_Man, I'm trying okay? I've been working four jobs this week, and I've had to leave Mitch here all by herself. And we gotta eat man. Give me a few more days. Please?" _

_Carl looks over at me then back over at Shane and sighs. _

"_Okay. A few more days. That's it. Let me go get my tools." _

Caitlyn's Pov (As spirit you could say...)

"_Well it looks like Mitch has left us behind. Now she's working at that huge record company. She hardly ever calls anymore." _

_I look at Tess and sigh. _

"_Tess, she's finally moving on. She's found happiness. I want her to be able to enjoy it." _

_She looks at me and glares. _

"_She left her supposed best friend with cancer to die without her presence at all! Without even a real goodbye... Some friend she is.." _

_I sighed and turned away from Tess. She groaned and walked out of the room. _

Shane's Pov

_We walked around the apartment and Mitchie turned around and looked at me. _

"_This place is ours! " _

_She says jumping up and down. I laugh at her quietly. _

_She looks up at me and pouts. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her on the lips lightly. _

"_I say that we christen this apartment... What do you say to that?" _

_She blushes looking down at her feet. I tilt her chin up and kiss her on the lips. Leading her to the bedroom. _

It was a long time before Mitchie was ever comfortable with sex. She finally got to the point where she didn't blush every time that I brought it up.

Being a male, of course I wanted to have my way with Mitchie when I first laid eyes on her, but I knew that I would have to wait that it would take time to get her to trust me.

When that trust was finally gained I had never been happier. I finally had someone that got what it was like to live a hard life. Not knowing what was always going to happen. Sometimes neither of us did. For the longest time we rented cheap hotel rooms.

I worked small jobs that paid little and made you work super hard, but we managed and we've both learned from our mistakes and our hardships.

_I walk into the employment office for the fourth time this week and grab and number and sit in one of the plastic chairs. _

_A woman came out of one of the offices and looked at me and sighed. _

"_Come on Shane." _

_She says motioning to me. _

"_Shane, what keeps happening?" _

_I look up at her and shrug. _

"_You know I'm trying my hardest Judy. They just say that they don't need me. I'm **really** trying." _

_She looks at me and nods. _

"_I know you are Shane. This one should stick. It's a good friend of mine." _

_She says handing me a card. I look up at her and smile. _

"_Thank you. You have no clue how much this means to me." _

_She nods. _

"_Your welcome. And trust me I know. I've been in your shoes. Living pay check to pay check. Madly in love with your significant other. Not totally feeling like your giving them everything they deserve. The one day that you brought Mitchie with you she seemed sweet. I can tell you two really love each other. I hope this one works out." _

_She says smiling. _

_I just smile back at her and then turn and walk out of the room. _

_I walk into the apartment and see Mitchie curled up on the bed. I sit my bag down on the floor and walk over to the bed. I slide in beside her and wrap my arms around her. I kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around me as well. She looks up at me and gives me a sad smile. _

_I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. _

"_How was your day?" _

_She asks as she pulls away. _

"_Good, Judy got me another job. That's long term." _

_She smiles widely at me and kisses me on the cheek. _

"_I'm happy for you." _

_I smile down at her. _

"_Well I'm happy for us." _

_She smiles at me and pecks me on the lips._

"_I say we celebrate this news." _

_I say looking at her raising my eyebrows. She gasps and slaps me playfully on the chest. _

"_Shane your so bad." _

"_But you love me." _

_I say kissing her on the lips before she could reply. _

**Told ya it was super long :) Please review. Reviews make me happy even though I'm sad cause school had to start back :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guy's I am SO sorry that the wait was long for this one. Brace yourself for a LONG author's note. **

**Okay guys I have a lot of homework, chores, etc and there more important then writing. So that's the reason updates have been slow in the last several weeks. I actually wrote this in school yesterday so I blame wanting to give you guys and amazingly awesome chapter if I bomb my tests on monday. **

**Anyway, not only will you get this chapter that is six pages written four typed, but you will get chapter four which is four pages written I have no clue how many typed cause I haven't typed it yet. I will post that tomorrow. Hopefully. If not then Saturday. The reason I may be able to post tomorrow is because I have no school :) **

**And I think you guys deserve a bonus chapter for having to wait almost a week tomorrow. You'll get two or three HUGE supries next chapter. Then chapter five I plan to mainly be Tess centered with her thoughts and flashbacks. It's mainly been Mitchie and Shane the last several chapters. The reason I did that is that way you guys can get background info and that way everything makes sense. Anyway... I'll maybe post some drabbles and one shots aswell tomorrow and could you guys please check out my two newest one shots/drabbles? There both JONAS and both are not getting any reviews, review please? **

**I will stop rambling now. Enjoy :)**

I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Three

They say what won't break you makes you that much stronger. Shane and I took things one step at a time. We made everything count.

_I sat in the waiting room fiddling with my hands. An older woman walks past me. She stops then walks back to me._

"_Mitchie?" _

_I looked up and nodded. _

"_Hi, I'm Judy. Shane's probably told you a lot about me." _

_I nodded. _

"_He told me your really into music?" _

_I nodded again. _

"_Well I just got a job on my desk that would be perfect for you." _

_She holds up a card to me and I take it. _

"_This is the number. It's an intern job, but it'll give you structure and maybe you might get a permanent spot." _

_I look up at her and smile. _

"_Thanks." _

_She smiles back at me. _

"_Your welcome." _

(Shane)

After trying for months this new job had finally stuck. My boss was easy to work with and the hours were flexible.

"_Shane?" _

_I look up and see Mr. Wells in my doorway. _

"_Yes sir?" _

"_I just wanted to say what a good job you've been doing. Judy gave me the right man for this job." _

_I smiled up at him. _

"_Thank you sir. Thank you so much." _

_He laughs and hands me an envelop. I look up at him confused._

"_It's a bonus Shane. For doing such a good job since you've been here. You've always been reachable and responsible." _

_I try and hand the envelop back to him, but he pushes it back to me. _

"_I can't take this money sir, I can't. It wouldn't be right." _

"_Your just starting off Shane. It's for doing a good job. It's a gift, a bonus, whatever you would like to call it." _

_He says grinning at me. _

"_Thank you sir."_

With that money I took it and did something special. I mean special.

"_Shane where are we going?" _

_She asks me giggling; trying to remove my hands from over her eyes. _

"_You'll just have to wait and see." _

_She sighs and gives up her fight. _

_A few minutes later we reach our destination. _

"_Ta-Da." _

_She opens her eyes and gasps. _

"_Shane..." _

Mitchie wasn't too happy about how much money I spent that night to say the least..

"_Mitch?" _

"_Hmm?" _

_She says mumbling against my chest. _

"_Can I ask you something?" _

_She looks up at me; a small smile playing on her face as she nods. _

_I pull out a velvet ring box and get down on one knee. _

_I take her hand in mine. _

"_Michelea Anne Torres, marry me?" _

_She looks at me shocked with tears in her eyes and quickly nods her head yes. _

(Mitchie)

We got married on a Sunday a year later. It was a small ceremony with just the important people.

It was perfect.

Just the way I imagined.

Except one thing.

My father.

Someone to walk me down the isle.

Caitlyn flew out despite Tess' protests for her not to. Tess flew out herself the next day. They both stood next to me. I could see Caitlyn shaking and it killed me inside. She could barley stand on her own.

I felt guilty for not visiting more. That was the last time I saw her.

Three months later she was dead.

_Dead._

That was the last time I embraced my first ever best friend. How I could have done that still makes no sense to me.

_I watched her frail form sitting over by herself as I danced with Shane. I kissed him quickly and pulled away. I walked over to Caitlyn and pulled up a chair and she looked at me shocked. _

"_No Mitch, No! Go dance with Shane. This is your big day. Not mine." _

_She says shaking her head quickly. _

_I shake my head and take her frail hand in mine. _

"_I'm gonna have fun with my best friend." _

_I say smiling. She smiles back. _

_She looked beautiful. Her hair had grown back out finally after all the chemo just to her shoulders and she had her classic ringlets. She wore a simple black and purple dress with a jacket over top to cover up her barley there frame. _

_I knew she wasn't getting any better, maybe I was just trying to be blind to the fact that my best friend was dying. I never realized that she would slip through my hands like sand. Just like an hour glass and that her time on this earth was finally up. _

**Hope you loved it :) Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys well here's Chapter four. Theres a lot that happens in this chapter. I actually added in a lot of it. It was originally gonna be like reallly, really short. So I added a lot of filler stuff. Anywho... So here it is... **

I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Four

(Shane)

I hear light crying and quickly climb out of bed; trying to not disturb Mitchie.

I walk into the room and see the little girl in front of me crying. She looked up at me with her soft brown eyes; her brown curls bounced as she looked up.

I walked over to her and picked her up and sat her on my lap as I sat on the rocking chair in the corner. She snuggled her head into my chest. I rubbed her back as she cried.

"Shh Caelyn. Shh."

_I walk in the room and see her giggling on the floor. _

"_Come and give daddy a hug" _

_She looks up at me and shakes her head; eyes sparkling. _

"_No?" _

_She shakes her head again. _

"_No!" _

_She screams as I pick her up and begin to tickle her sides. _

Caelyn is our daughter. She was born a little under three years ago. She looks exactly like her mother.

She has her soft brown eyes, curly locks, Mitchie's petite features.

The only thing she got from me is when she smiles she squints her eyes exactly like I do.

(Mitchie)

_I sit in the recording studio trying to work on some of the demos on my desk. I look at some of the lyrics me and a client had worked on earlier. _

_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashbacks start; I'm standing on a balcony in summer air.. _

_I was writing this song with Taylor Swift. (Sister of Hannah Montana) _

_Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come; is this all in my head. Then you pull out a ring and say marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress it's a love story, baby just say yes.. _

_I sang as Taylor walked in. _

"_Hey what are you doing here?" _

_I asked looking up at the blonde. _

"_I thought we could work on the song more if you aren't busy?" _

_She asked uncertainly tugging on the bag slung over her shoulder. I nod my head. _

"_Come on in, I was working on the song anyway." _

_She sat down next to me and looked at what I had wrote. _

"_I love it." _

_She looks up at me smiling. _

"_It's definitely a happier ending to Romeo & Juliet." _

_She says giggling. _

"_Yes it is. I don't think as many people get a happy ending like they should." _

_She nods agreeably at me. _

"_Yeah, your husband seemed really nice earlier. You two look so in love. I wish I could find that. Most guys my age are such jerks." _

"_Thanks, and trust me not all of them are that way. I just got lucky. Your smart and pretty. Your only eighteen. You'll find your man someday. Hopefully in the very distant future." _

_She laughs looking up at me. _

"_Thanks" _

"_No problem, anytime." _

Me and Taylor grew close as time went by. We were almost writing everyday. We became inseparable. We were truly best friends. Even though she was only eighteen and I was nineteen.

"_So Mitch have you told Shane yet?" _

_She asks taking a sip of her coke as we walk through the mall arms linked. _

_I shake my head no. _

"_Mitch! You need to tell him. The boy will be ecstatic I know it!" _

_I look at her and sigh. _

"_I know, I know... I just I don't know. I mean what if were not ready for a child? I mean we both had crappy childhood's. I don't want this child to go through what I went through. I dealed with Steve's crap for six years. It took me six years to get away. Six years." _

_She looked at me and nodded. _

"_I know Mitch. What that man did to you was not right. It wasn't right at all. You shouldn't put it all on your shoulders and keep it there. Forgive and forget. Apologizes aren't for the other person. There for you." _

"_How is it that you can be so much more insightful then me and I'm the elder of us two?" _

_She looks at me and shrugs and I just chuckle. _

I knew that she was right. Curse her. I knew at the time that I had to tell him, I just didn't know how to tell him. I mean you can't randomly bring something like that into a conversation. It's like 'Hey Shane guess what I'm pregnant. Just thought I would let you know'. I mean seriously who does that?

_(Shane) _

_I walk into the bathroom and see in the trash can a pregnancy test and a box for one and the test is positive. Is Mitch..? No she couldn't be. Maybe she is.._

_I walk into the other room and see her sitting on the floor surrounded by hundreds of sheets of music with three pencils in her hair and her glasses on. _

"_Mitch?" _

"_Hmm?" _

_She says without even taking her eyes off of the paper in her hand. _

"_Can we talk?It's important." _

_She sighs and looks up at me and gasps when she sees the pregnancy test in my hand. _

"_I'm taking that gasp as a yes this is your test and as a yes that were having a baby." _

_She looked down and mumbled. _

"_You could say that.." _

"_How long have you know?" _

"_Two weeks." _

"_You've known two weeks and you didn't bother to tell me?" _

_She sighs. _

"_I didn't know whether you would be excited or angry or what! So excuse me for not telling you! You know how bi-polar you can get!" _

_I look at her; fixated with a glare. _

"_That was low Mitch. You know that I want kids."_

_I just stare at her waiting for her to say something; anything. To take it all back, but she doesn't. _

_So I turn around and walk out of the room. _

Caelyn was an amazing edition to our lives. She's what made us whole. She was the perfect combo of the two of us. She was perfect. Things were icy between me and Mitch for about a week or two. I lost count of time cause it seemed to drag on since we weren't speaking.

_I walked into our room and sat down on the edge of the bed and began to loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt. Mitchie sat behind me already in the bed. _

_She crawls across the bed and somehow manages to get on my lap. _

"_I can help you with that." _

_She whispers as she removes my hands from my tie and quickly loosens it and removes it from around my neck. She unbuttons the remainder of the buttons on my shirt and quickly sets it to the side. She kissed the side of my neck and then kissed my cheek then my lips. That was it I couldn't be mad anymore. _

_I wrapped both my arms around her waist and pulled her over onto the bed that way I was on top of her, but I wasn't putting any of my weight on the lower part of her body. _

Let's just say the make up sex was amazing. I can't help the fact that I'm sexually attracted to my significant other.

_(Mitchie) _

_I heard a knock on the front door and I put Caelyn in her high chair. When I opened the door I was shocked at the sight before me. _

"_Hi Mitchie." _

_I looked at my mother in shock. _

**Didn't see any of those suprises coming did ya? Tell me in your reviews if you saw any of this coming. And also can you give me some suggestions about what to happen between Mitchie and her mom? Cause I'm not totally sure what I want to do with it. And also Taylor will become a very frequent character in this one. And Hannah will make and apperance or two aswell. Also tell me which parts you think I added in. I just wanna see what you think about it. **

**There's more suprises to come *laughs evily* I'm working on a few one shots and drabbles and I might post them later. I'm also working on another idea for after I finish up Two Worlds Collide. It'll be a Camp Rock and it'll be smitchie. I'm still working out the kinks. I'll give you guys more details later. It won't be as dramatic as this one is, but if you like this one and you like smitchie then I think you'll like it :) Peace. Reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys sorry for the delay.. Again... School and me getting sick are the main reasons why. Anyway this is a pretty good chapter in my opinion lots of suspense.. Not really. Well kinda. Anyway Thesuday, loved your review. I cracked up reading it. You'll be shocked at what happens. You get some more info from Tess' pov and Hannah comes into the story and last chapter I made a typo instead of Swift it was supposed to be Montana that way it's legal. **

**Also I've finally got my ideas settled for my new series. It won't really be a series. It's ten one shots (all Camp Rock) that have no connection what so ever and they deal with different emotions. It's called Color Me.. and then whatever the emotion is. I will be posting the first one after I type it which will probably be shortly. Also updates will probably not be very likely this weekend cause I'm spending time with my family tomorrow and going to see Taylor Swift with one of my bffs Sunday. I'll try and update. **

**Speaking of new stories this one will be coming to an end soon aswell. I'm predicting anywhere from tweleve to fifteen chapters it just depends. **

**Also I have a twitter and I might put info about my stories and stuff out there so stalk me? **

/Britt1994

**I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, or Demi Lovato **

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Five

_I open the door and stare at my mother. _

"_Mom?" _

_She leaps forward and wraps her arms around me. I stand there too shocked to do anything. _

"_Do you wanna come in?" _

_I ask trying to be polite. She nods and follows me inside. _

"_Ahhhhhh Daddy!" _

_I hear Caelyn yelling from the kitchen. My mother looks over at me. _

"_Your a mom?" _

_I nod my head; quickly looking down as I walk over to the kitchen. _

"_I'll be right back." _

_I mumble to my mother. I walk into the kitchen and Shane quickly notices that my deminor has changed. Shane quits giving Caelyn raspberries on her stomach and holds her up right. _

"_What's wrong Mitch?" _

"_Take Caelyn out for a few hours." _

_He looks at me; confused. I just look at my feet. _

_I walk back into the den to see that my mother has sat down on the couch; she looks up at me as I enter the room. _

_A minute later Shane walks over to me with a giggling Caelyn in his arms. My mom and him both looked at each other. Shane leaned down and kissed me. _

"_We'll be back in a few hours, call me if you need anything." _

_He mumbled against my lips. _

"_Okay, love you." _

"_Love you." _

_He pecks my lips once more and walked out the door. _

"_So your still with Shane?" _

_I nod my head; crossing my arms over my chest. _

"_We've been married awhile." _

_She looks down; obviously hurt that she wasn't there. _

"_How old is she?" _

_She asks referring to Caelyn. _

"_She's almost three." _

_She nods as we both sit in a silence for a few minutes. _

"_What do you want mom?" _

_I ask looking at her with tears in my eyes. _

"_I wanted to see you; we haven't seen each other in so long."_

_I cut her off. _

" _And who's fault is that?" _

"_It certainly isn't mine! You were the one that ran away!" _

_She says obviously hurt. _

"_Well you know why I ran away and you did nothing to stop it. Steve raped me mom. You just stayed with him even though you knew he was doing it." _

_She began to cry. _

"_Mitch, I swear I didn't' know that he was doing anything." _

_I cut her off again. _

"_Don't call me that. Only people that I KNOW call me that; you know what just get out." _

_She looks at me in shock. _

"_You heard me get out!" _

_I yell loudly. _

"_Just leave. Don't ever try to contact me again." _

_She nods and walks right back out the door that she came in through. _

(Tess)

I sit at my desk and tap my pencil on my desk.

Stuck in a daze.

"Hey Tess!"

I look up and see Hannah looking down at me; smiling.

"Hey Hannah,what's up?"

She looked at me confused.

"Didn't we say we were gonna have lunch today?"

I sighed.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just out of it. Let's go."

I say getting up and quickly grabbing my purse; walking out the door.

_I walked into the room and saw Caitlyn was asleep. I pulled some stuff out of my bag as she began to stir. _

"_Hey." _

_She says opening her eyes and sitting up. _

"_How ya feeling today?" _

_She shrugs. _

"_Better." _

"_That's good." _

_I say giving her a small smile. I held up the bag in my hand. _

"_Brought food." _

_She nods. _

"_Thanks." _

"_Welcome, want it now or later?" _

"_Later, still feeling queasy today." _

_I nodded in understanding. _

" _I talked to Mitch today." _

_She said; playing with her hands._

"_Oh." _

_I didn't know what to say. _

"_She said to tell you hi. She said she would be coming up in a few weeks." _

_I just nod my head. _

"_Tess, I know your mad at Mitch leaving, but can you blame her?" _

_I shake my head. _

"_Then don't hold a grudge. If not for your sake for mine." _

_I sigh and nod. _

(Shane)

Times changed; people changed. That's what happened to all of us. We couldn't help it.

_I walked into the house a few hours later with a sleeping Caelyn in my arms. _

"_Mitch?" _

_I whisper yell. I walk back into Caelyn's room and put her in her crib. _

"_Mitch?" _

_I say again as I walk into our bedroom. I see her sitting on the edge of the bed. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her as she cries. _

(Tess)

"My sister's flying out tomorrow."

I looked up at her.

"She is?"

Hannah nods.

"Yeah she is. Well her and her writer friend. I'm excited just to see my sister again."

I smile at her.

"I'm glad. Who's the writer?"

"Um mm, Mitchie Gray. Yeah that's it."

She says as I push my food around my plate.

Mitchie Torres- Gray was gonna be here.

Great.

**So what did ya think? Now I'm gonna go type up the first one shot of Color Me.. :) **


	6. Important Author's Note Please Read

**This was supposed to be out yesterday, but FanFiciton was being a butt and not letting me post it. **

Author's Note

Hey guys I know technically were not supposed to do this, but I wanted to let you guys know why I haven't posted anything.

Well for one school is totally stressing me out. I'm in my sophomore year of High School. The people that say you have no homework and it's so much easier... Yeah right. I would like to kick the person's butt that said that. Cause there already talking to us about prep testing for SATS and ACT. We don't do that until the end of the year and we've only been in school barely a month.(Sorry this is me ranting about the school system)

All I have time to write is drabbles and one shots. And there pretty crappy. Also I've been sick and I've had to make up school work and tests and I just haven't had any time. I mean I have school, being sick, Church, wanting to spend time with my boyfriend whom I haven't seen outside of school in over a month and I just want to hang out with my friends.

I also have... I hate to say it... Writer's block. It sucks. No matter how hard I try I can't think of anything for this story. I'm really trying. I feel like I'm disappointing you guys. The readers. I have a three day weekend cause of labor day so I'll try and write.

This story right now feels like a job instead of fun cause the last chapter I had to squeeze out of myself and I thought it was total crap. I just wanna give you guys something that's actually worth reading and not a crappy chapter.

I've been writing these drabbles and one shots hoping that they would clear my head, but right now I have nothing.

Also I have posted my story Color Me.. I have the first one up and I have all of them except three written so I'll probably post a few of those this week.

And I'm working on another story idea that I'll tell you more about later.

I'll try and have another chapter out in the next few weeks. Just please bare with me.

Thank you to all the people who read and review this story. Many times your reviews have made me smile. I appreciate it a lot. So thank you. Thank You SO much.

Best Works

(Brittany)


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys brace yourself for a long authors note. **

**Hi peoples :) Sorry I've been MIA last authors note explained why. Well I'm finally out of my writers block *cheers* anyway I've totally finished writing TWC sadly.. After this chapter there's only one more offical chapter then and epilouge. I hate to end it, but I like how it's gonna end. The epiloge I will say is sad. If I get alot of people asking me to put up the other one thenI will. It's alot happier. Well a little happier of an ending. You'll get what I mean when you read the epilogue. **

**So with this ending I have another story in mind called Topics. It will be Shalex. I just wanted to try something different. I will make another Camp Rock story. No worries about that. If you liked this you'll like Topics. The only difference is it's a CR and Wizards crossover. Also Color Me.. is posted and I'm working on some of the one shots for that. I posted a new one shot called The Cards You Played. It's a shaitlyn sorta. It's Caitlyn's POV. If you check that out it would be awesome. **

**I'm also typing up a Smitchie one shot I've been working on for about a week. It's gonna be called Two is Better Than One. When that's posted if you could check that out when it's posted that would be awesome and I'm working on a Wizards one shot and a few CR ones. Hopefully I'm back in my groove and I'm back to stay for awhile. If you took the time to read all of this write color me in your review. Thank you guys sooooo much for being patient with me :) Enjoy**

I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brother, Or Demi Lovato

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Six

"Your gonna call me everyday right Mitch?"

I laugh at my husbands pouting face.

"Yes, I will call everyday."

"What about you Tay?"

She laughs along with me.

"Of course Lucas."

I kiss Shane quickly on the lips and pull away just to have him pull me back in for another kiss.

"Love you."

He mumbles against my lips.

"Love you too."

We get off the plane a few hours later and while waiting for our bags we begin to talk.

"Hannah can't wait to see you. She's so excited since I pretty much talk about you 24/7."

"You talk about me?"

I ask faking shock.

She rolls her eyes; then slaps my shoulder lightly.

"Your such a mean person."

"Am not!"

I say pouting; crossing my arms across my chest.

"She just texted me saying she's outside with her friend."

I looked at her confused.

"Who's the friend?"

"It's her best friend. I think her name's Tess. Yeah it's Tess Tyler."

Oh joy. This was SO gonna be fun. Not.

(Tess)

I sit in the car. The tension is unknown. Mitch and Taylor had just gotten in the car.

"Hey Sister!"

"Hey my chicka!"

She hugged Hannah awkwardly.

"Hi Mitch!"

"Hey Hannah, Tay has told me so much about you. Hey Tess."

She says playing with her hands.

Her nervous habit.

"Hi.."

I say fiddling with my bangs.

(Shane)

I sat at home wondering what Mitch was doing. Caelyn wobbled down the hallway and over to me. I looked at her shocked.

"Caelyn! Your not supposed to climb out of your crib."

She giggles and launches herself onto my lap.

"Omph."

I pick her up quickly and she rests her head on my chest.

"Your growing up to fast on me."

I say quietly to myself as I kiss her forehead.

Later that night...

"Mitch, I think we have a problem..."

"What do you mean Shane?"

"Well... Let's just say Caelyn's figured out how to get out of her crib.."

"I don't wanna get her a big girl bed yet Shane!"

"I know Mitch. She's growing up too fast.."

(Mitchie)

After me and Shane ended our call I decided to go take a walk around the place that I once called home. I see the cemetery up ahead and decide to visit Caitlyn's grave.

I walk up to it and I see new flowers laying across it.

"Mitchie?"

I turn around and see Tess standing there. I look down at the ground then back up at her. The argument that ended our friendship playing in the back of my mind.

"_You know what Mitch, your a prancy fact stuck up- your a horrible friend. You can't fly down for one day to go to your best friends funeral? The one who showed you kindness when no one else in the world did. Are you that low Mitch?" _

"_Tess, you don't understand-" _

"_You know what Mitch? I actually cared about you and your well being. I was glad that you had finally gotten out of here, but not anymore." _

_With that she hung up. _

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

She asks as the look on her face hardens.

" I came to see Caity's grave. That a problem?"

"Yeah it is. Don't call her that."

I scoff.

"What do you want me to call her, it?"

"I don't want you to call her anything, I want you to leave."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Fine, but you know just aswell as I do that Caitlyn would have wanted us to not be fighting."

With that I walked away.

**So did ya like..? If I get up to 22 reviews by tonight I'll post the last offical Chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the last offical chapter. I know I'm sad too. I really don't want this to end, but I feel it's a good place to end this. I hope you guys like it. This author's note isn't as long so enjoy. :)**

I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothes, Or Demi Lovato

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Seven

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Hannah sang then looked at me.

"So what did ya think?"

She asked; looking at me hopefully.

"That sounded awesome. Maybe have the second part be the chorus. Have some violin and guitar thrown into the chorus?"

She nodded her head quickly.

"Yes! That sounds perfect!"

She said hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"No problem, I'm having a lot of fun."

"Hey Mitch, I have an idea let me throw it your way?"

"Hit me with it Taylor."

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

"That was good, but what's with you and always singing about fairytales?"

I say jokingly. She slaps me on the shoulder as me and Hannah begin to laugh.

(Tess)

I sit here waiting. Hannah's no where to be seen as I look down at my lunch for the fifth time since I had gotten here an hour ago.

"Tess, I'm so sorry. Our writing session ran over and there was traffic,-"

She said rambling obviously out of breath.

"It's fine Hannah. Just breath."

I say laughing.

(Shane)

I wait holding Caelyn in my arms. I hand my ticket to the flight attendant and go through the gates. I hum and rub Caelyn's back as we take off.

"How old is she?"

I open my eyes and see one of the flight attendants smiling; holding out a pillow.

"She's almost three."

"Well she's beautiful."

"Thanks, she gets her beauty from her mom though."

I say grabbing the pillow.

(Mitchie)

"Tess we should at least make peace for Caitlyn. It's what she would have wanted."

"How would you know what she would have wanted? Since you weren't here watching her die! What if it's not what we want!"

"Because I called her every freaking day. I talked to her on the phone for at least and hour! And you know seeing as how we ended out last full conversation I always have wondered if I would have wanted to resolve our issues if I had the chance. I realized that I did."

I said with tears in my eyes.

"Well I'll never be able to forgive you."

I look at her; shaking my head.

"Shane, what are you doing here?"

I say as I quickly wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you."

He says pouting.

I laugh as he pouts even more.

"I missed you too."

Later... (I think you know what happened (**winks)**

I was laying in bed with my head on his chest.

"So when are you coming home?"

He asks as his chest vibrates against my head.

"Few days."

I say playing with his hand. I kiss his palm and he looks down at me and smiles. He groans and puts his head in the crock of my neck when he hears my answer.

"I want you to come home!"

He mumbles into my neck as he begins to kiss it gently.

"You just want me home that way we can have sex."

He gasps faking offense to my statement. I just giggle.

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note again. Sorry.

Hey guys thanks for being patient with me. The epilogue will be out on Thursday night. Hopefully. I've been busy with school and friends, etc. I've also been too lazy to type it out. I have it written just need to get unlazy and type. I've written several one shots and drabbles that I'll be posting all within the next few weeks. Thanks again for bearing with me.

Best Works

(aka Brittany)

PS I'm also writing a sequel you could say to my drabble Body Control. It's still nameless, but I thought of some ideas in Biology. I might make it into a chapter story to replace Wdidtyh and Twc. Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Brace yourself for two LONG authors note's. **

**Okay guys I know this is WAY over due. I am SO sorry this is so late. I was planning on typing this out thursday, but I had so much homework it wasn't funny. Then Friday night I spend the night at my best friends house. Then Saturday I was passed out on the couch most of the day from being so tired from not getting much sleep the night before then yesterday I went and saw a movie with my boyfriend. I FINALLy got it all finished up today. I had today off. God I love records days. :) **

**Anyway this might be a little confusing, but if you don't get some of the stuff then I'll explain it in the end chapters note. Sadly this is the end of this story. I never thought I would write this long on one story. It was just a random idea that hit me this summer. Then it turns into a two part story. I didn't imagine making it as long as I have. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed and dealt with my lazy butt. I thank you all cause your the ones that made me want to write this story in the first place. **

**I re read body control (one of my smitchie one shot/drabble) and I thought about it and I have several ideas for making that into a short series. If you would want me to do that then I would be glad to. Besides that I have nothing for any new ideas to replace this story. If I don't end up doing this then I probably won't have a new smitche story for awhile. I'll still do one shots and drabbles, but that might be about it til atleast novemeber decemember. **

**Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of Two Worlds Collide. **

**I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, Or Demi Lovato.**

Two Worlds Collide

The End (The Epilogue)

(Third POV)

"Caelyn?"

The bubbling four year old raised her head.

"Yeah Awintie Taywor?"

She says in a baby voice.

"Come here and give me a hug!"

She says holding out her arms; the little girl ran as fast as her two legs would carry her.

"So how many fingers are you now Caelyn?"

She asked picking the little girl up.

"Fowrur."

The little girl says grinning; while holding up five fingers.

"Sweetie that's five, now it's four."

She said pushing down one of the little girl's fingers while chuckling. The little girl wiggles in her arms wanting to be put down. She sets her down on the ground and she waddles off into another room.

(Flashback)

"_Tess I really can't end things like this. I want to have you back in my life. You were my second ever best friend. I need you to be apart of my life. I was stupid and let Caitlyn slip away. I won't be stupid and let you do the same." _

_Tess looks at her not really knowing what to say. Then all of a sudden everything she's been thinking for the past five years hits her and begins to spill out of her mouth. _

"_Mitchie I'm so sorry. I know the reason you ran away. It was so selfish for me to act the way that I did. I don't know why I acted that way. Maybe it's because I knew that Caitlyn was dying and I wanted to have one friend still with me and not be lonely. That's what I've become. A cold heartless skunk bag." _

_She said crying and laughing. Mitchie laughed at the term skunk bag. She could never quite get Tess to say it back when they were sixteen. She would always say it wasn't lady like. _

_Mitchie pulled her into a warm embrace and the two laughed, cried and did everything else in between. _

_They knew they had a lot more to talk about, but now they were back on steady ground. At least for the most part_.

"Shane, smile it's your daughters fourth birthday."

Tess says walking into the bedroom sitting down next to him on the bed. He looks up at her with sad eyes. On the brink of a new pair of tears. He had spent most of the morning locked up in his room.

"It's been almost two years Shane. Mitch would have wanted you to be happy and have moved on."

She says knowing exactly why he was sitting on the edge of the bed in tears. He looks up at her in shock.

"How am I supposed to move on Tess? She was my first love. How am I supposed to just walk away from that and act like it never even happened??"

She shook her head.

"I'm not saying forget her Shane. I'm saying Caelyn needs a mother. She has a great dad, but she needs a real mother. I mean I don't think you'll want to give her the 'talk' on her 12th or 13th birthday am I correct?"

He looked at her and shuddered.

"I don't want to think about my little girl growing up Tess. I don't want to move on."

She looks at him with stern eyes.

"Yes you do Shane. I see the way you look at her."

He looks up at her again and then looks back down at his hands.

"What are you talking about Tess?"

He mumbles.

"I'm a girl Shane. It's not rocket science. You like Taylor. It's obvious. She likes you too. She adores Caelyn. Go for it."

He sighs knowing she was right.

"What about the wh-"

"Lucas, affair, divorce thing? She's fine. Trust me. She'll let you in Shane."

"DADDY!"

The little girl screams; charging towards him. She grabs onto his leg and holds on tight as he begins to walk around.

"Oh, where has Caelyn gone?"

He asks. Caelyn giggles and holds on tighter to his leg.

"Tess, Taylor, have you seen her?"

Nope Shane I haven't seen her, I wonder where she could be?"

Taylor says playing along. Tess smiles as she watches Shane smirk and begin to tickle Caelyn's sides causing the little girl to scream for mercy out to Taylor.

(Flash back)

_Two and a half years ago... _

"_Taylor?" _

_She looks up at Mitchie. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Can you promise me something?" _

"_Sure anything Mitch. You name it." _

_Mitchie unsurely plays with her hands. _

"_If anything happens to me take care of Shane and Caelyn okay?" _

_Taylor nods grabbing her best friends hand. _

"_Of course. Anything Mitch." _

_She says smiling. Mitchie smiles back and pulls her into a hug. _

Later...

"Hey."

Taylor says walking outside to sit beside him on the porch; the baby monitor in her hand.

"Hey, you got her down?"

He says looking up at her. She nods.

"You okay?"

She asks, He nods then shakes his head no then nods again.

"I'll take that as an I don't know."

She says chuckling. He begins to say something, but quickly shut his mouth.

"Shane what's wrong?"

"I just, how are you and the whole Lu-"

"Lucas and the divorce?"

She says cutting him off. He nods.

"I'm okay surprisingly. I mean any guy that's willing to cheat on me with my own sister isn't worth my time. I'm glad I have good friends like you. And Tess."

He smiles at her.

"What would you think of us being more then friends?"

She looks at him confused.

"What do ya mean?"

He looks into her crystal blue eyes. He leans down and kisses her, pulling away after a few seconds. He smiles at her and she smiles back slightly.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile."

He says looking down; she nods.

"Me too, I just didn't know if it would be ri-"

He cuts her off.

"Mitch would have wanted us to be happy. If we make each other happy what's wrong with that? Besides Caelyn adores you."

Taylor sighs.

"It just, it feels like it's my fault. If I would have been there the-"

"You both wouldn't be here."

He says cutting her off.

**Okay I know this is a really weird place to end it, but I felt like it was a good place to end it. **

**Here's the things that your probably confused about: **

**1. What happened to Mitchie? **

**Originally I planned to write in that she died in a car crash. I think I like it better being mysterious. So you guys can use your imagination on how she died or where. **

**2. Who's Lucas? **

**He's mentioned briefly in chapter like 6 or 7 I think. He's Taylor's then boyfriend. They later got married and then her proceeded to cheat on her with Hannah. They are in the middle of getting a divorce. She no longer is close to her sister( I mean who would be. Shunk bag hehe) **

**3. Do Taylor and Shane actually get together? **

**No clue. It's up to you. Like I said it's fun to leave you guys with questions that are left unanswered. That way you can formulate your own thoughts about it. I like to think that they do get together in the future, but I don't even know and I'm the writer. **

**4. How did Tess and Mitchie patch everything up after they sorta made up? **

**5. When did Tess become close with Shane again? **

**6. When did Tess and Taylor become friends? **

**Refur question 3. for the following three. My thoughts on 5 and 6 are that they all got close after Mitchie's death. Maybe at the funeral? I'm not even for sure myself. **

**If there's anymore questions put them in your reviews and I'll make another author's note that answers them. Well if I can answer them. **

**Thank you so much again you guys. You rock. **

**Best Works **

**(Brittany)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I've been MIA again...I've gotten sick...Again...I have bad luck with getting , I have decided to give you guys the scenes that I originally planned to put into the epilogue.I'll try and type that up and put it out this weekend.I've been writing like crazy so expect a lot of one shots and the deleted scenes later.I also have three new story ideas.

Well four including is called Well Kept Secret. It's Smitchie. With a little Nitchie at the beginning.I have about seven chapters of it written. It will roughly be about you liked This and What Did I Do to Your Heart then you'll love this story. I'll have a summary for you when I post the deleted scenes, but one thing I wanna ask is how I guess mature would you want the sexual situations in it to be?

Because it's probably gonna have several. Just as an FYI. I don't want to take it too far to where I loose people so should I make it about what I did in these stories or more..? This story will be out November . Possibly before. Just I have outlined and have the first two chapters written. It will probably be out in maybe December or January. Maybe earlier. It City Dreams I have partly outlined. If I say too much it will give the whole story away so all I'm gonna say is that it's for reading this guys.

Best Works aka Brittany


End file.
